Template talk:Delete
Hmm it's a bit too hard to read the text, and the border doesn't match. I'll change that color scheme later. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:09, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :Why does the border have to match? Anyway, this one doesn't matter so much, since it shouldn't be staying on articles for as long. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:11, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::Because it looks better... =P compare the version I just made to the one you had... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:45, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::I did... It looks worse! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:56, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I particularly don't like the thicker border, and I don't think the background is better with that slightly more pastel shade. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:58, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I liked the darker shade better, but this is much easier to read, also, I like the thick border... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:11, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::I have reduced the size of the border significantly. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:11, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::I found them both equally easy to read. Also, I still prefer the 2pt border to the 3pt. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:16, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I think that the color scheme on the old one doesn't 'match' the rest of the templates though... this scheme is much closer to the shades of purple used in Template:Jagex and many others, except it is a shade of red called "Firebrick". :::::::::Hmm, I suppose I don't have to like it... It might make me slightly trigger-happy with deletions though. :-p Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:35, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I made it ever so slightly darker in the middle if that makes it a bit more appealing to you... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:40, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::There's a difference between them? Honestly, that doesn't change how much pastel it has, because that's dependant on the green and blue values. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:41, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :I'd prefer something like #AA0000 or #CC0000. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:44, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::When it's a red color, the green and blue values affect saturation. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:49, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::CC0000 is waaay too bright red, and AA0000 is barely better... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:50, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Erm, define saturation? Anyway, AA0000 is darker than what we have now. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:53, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::::But it's too intense. And it's really easy to find definitions for works like Saturation if you know where to look. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:56, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Also, i made the colors of the links lighter for this page, so it's even easier to read. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:59, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm starting to think that our monitors are displaying these colours differently, and that's why we're disagreeing. As for the current version, in my opinion the link colour is too similar to the normal text colour. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:01, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Btw, is there even a difference between 2px and 2.5px? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:05, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Probably...Not sure... xD --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:30, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::If it matters at all... my monitor is a BenQ FP94VW at default settings with the mode set to "Standard". --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:40, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Doesn't matter in the slightest. Btw, you haven't replied to my comment about the link colour. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:44, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sorry about that... I'll try to find a slightly darker hue of blue. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:35, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::#33CCFF? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:53, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I've made the change. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:02, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Hmmm... it looks good actually, I think we should leave the template like this. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:26, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Reason parameter? On wikipedia, one can have a parameter "reason". Should we have that too? TimerootTalk • • 00:09, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :Makes sense, and I see no reason not to. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:24, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I can't add the code, seeing as I'm not an admin... you'll need to add something like }|The reason given for deletion was: }|However, no reason was supplied. You may wish to check }: }, or the edit summaries of this page.}}. However, change it as you need to. Timeroot Talk • • 07:27, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::I made the change, after fixing a few minor bugs in your code! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:28, 14 January 2009 (UTC)